


Electric Feel

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotic Electrostimulation, Multi, Public Nudity, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam is the first beta of a true alpha. He's stronger than most and one of the good guys. But that flies out the window the second he sees Josh Diaz sucking the electricity out of a car battery while Theo smirks at him over his shoulder.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Josh Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



He stood with a churning mix of concern, awe and indignance stirring in his chest as he met Theo's gaze, his face lit blue by the electricity surging up Josh's arms from the car in front of him. The chimera smirked, turning away to look at Josh and Liam did the same, biting his lip at the wicked grin that covered the other chimera's face.

"What the fuck is he doing?" He muttered.

Theo glanced back again. "Getting high the only way he can now. Why? You gonna go run to Scott and dob on us, baby wolf?"

Liam scowled, his feet moving forward of their own accord. "Don't call me that."

Josh pulled back from the car with a gleeful laugh, electricity still racing up and down his body. Liam felt a shiver run up his spine at the sound, immediately forgetting his ire with Theo.

His eyes, normally the darkest brown Liam had ever seen, were instead a luminescent purple. Liam stared into them, utterly fascinated.

Josh started to glide closer with a predatory grace, those eyes keeping him rooted in place, until he was right before him. Liam could feel the little zaps of electricity, the hair on his arms raising at the static in the air. He went still, holding his breath, hypnotised.

"Hey," Josh said. His voice was rough and raspy. A different feeling entirely went through Liam's body at the sound. Beside him, Theo smothered a laugh, going silent at the look Josh shot him. "Are you here to play, Liam?"

He licked his lips nervously. "Play?"

Josh nodded. His eyes went lidded, his smile widening. The fangs were gone now, but his eyes still glowed. Liam looked down as the electricity started to fade, retreating until it was just dancing in Josh's palms in tiny arcs. Not enough to hurt now, but clearly intended for some other purpose.

"Would you like a demonstration?" The chimera asked.

He said nothing. Josh smirked. His hand raised, but instead he reached for Theo, his pointer finger hovering over his chest. Liam turned his head to watch, mouth going dry. Theo was watching Josh with dark eyes, and his teeth sunk into his lip as Josh touched his nipple over his shirt, his back arching towards him. Liam's nose twitched as a sweet scent flooded the air, mixing with the bitter, earthy smell of the electricity.

Josh went to pull away but Theo's hand shot up, grabbing his shirt and hauling him closer. Liam's jaw dropped as Theo claimed Josh's lips in a punishing kiss, his own pants becoming uncomfortably tight at the sight. He rubbed his heel against it, trying to discreetly adjust himself, and had to bite back a hiss as the denim rubbed against his sensitive tip. Shit, he could feel himself leaking.

He glanced around, suddenly embarrassed to realise they were out in the open. Anyone could walk past and see them. See Theo licking into Josh's mouth. See Josh rubbing an electrified hand against the front of Theo's pants. See Liam doing absolutely nothing to prevent it from happening.

Liam took a step back, cheeks flushing a dark red, but he barely made it a half staggering step backwards before, with a flash, he had two chimeras sandwiching him; Josh at his back and Theo in front of him, eyes dark and burning with lust. "Where do you think you're going?" Theo demanded.

"I just-" Liam stopped, giving a full body shudder as Josh's hand ran up his side, giving him a series of little shocks that made his cock twitch. Josh chuckled, fingers dancing at the edge of his shirt. He whimpered, feeling every tiny zap as it moved further inward, from his hip to the more sensitive skin of his stomach. "Fuck," he gasped.

“Maybe,” Theo said, lips turning up in a wicked smirk. “But only if you’re very, very good.”

Liam barely paid any attention to his words, too focused on the warm hand rubbing across his stomach and dipping even lower.

His head tipped back, Liam trying to remember how to breathe as a clawed finger popped open the first button of his jeans.

Lips trailed up the side of his neck as Josh played with the zipper, slowly pulling the teeth down. “You can tell me to stop,” Josh murmured into his ear. “No one’s gonna force you into anything.”

He gulped. He didn’t want them to stop. His eyes opened, chin coming down as he looked at Theo. The chimera’s eyes were fixed on Josh’s hand, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Not backing out?” Josh prompted. Liam shuddered. His pants were open now, his cock straining for freedom.

“No,” he whispered.

Josh smiled against his neck. “Good boy.”

He whimpered as Josh’s hand hovered over his clothed cock, little shocks making him writhe. Whether it was to get away or move closer, he couldn’t say. But it was intense, making his knees quake.

“You smell so good right now,” Theo said in a gravelly voice. Liam met his eyes, surprised to see them glowing gold, watching as his nostrils flared.

“You want to taste him?” Josh asked, sounding bemused.

Liam shuddered. Had the two of them forgotten where they were?

“Of course I want to taste him,” Theo said, still staring right at Liam. He fought back his control until his eyes were back to their usual green, though they were dark with lust. Liam quaked as Theo stepped closer, his hands coming up to grip Liam’s face.

“Alright there, baby wolf?”

His own eyes went lidded as he looked at Theo’s lips, moving closer to his own until they hovered just out of reach.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” he murmured. He didn’t let Theo respond, instead leaning forward to capture his lips with his own, swallowing down Theo’s surprised groan, licking into his mouth as soon as his lips parted. Theo kissed him back hungrily, swiftly taking control of the kiss until all Liam could do was grip his shoulders and hold on, moaning as Theo’s tongue stroked his and Josh continued to tease his cock with tiny shocks of electricity while sucking and biting at his neck.

He’d soaked through his underwear long before Theo pulled away, his chest heaving for breath.

"Why'd you stop?" Josh rasped, pulling away from Liam's neck to look at him.

"Listen," Theo said, head tilting slightly as his attention focused on something else. Liam fought past the fog of lust in his head to sharpen his hearing. Sirens.

"Shit," he gasped, staggering away from Josh and pulling up his zipper, panic making his hands shake. He couldn't be caught like this, out in the middle of a car park with two boys ravishing him. His mum would kill him.

Josh sniggered at him, batting away his hands and helping him. Liam grimaced at the tightness over his cock, not to mention the gross sticky feeling of his precome, but it couldn't be helped. They had to run.

"This way," Theo instructed, already a few metres away, running for the nearby building.

Theo was fast, and Liam struggled to keep up with him as he sprinted down one alley and into another one, weaving through buildings and across roads, leaping over fences, taking them on a merry chase through the town. It was effective though, with the sirens fading into the distance.

He'd lost sight of both chimeras, Josh peeling off and taking a different road. He could still scent them somewhere nearby though, and he turned in a circle, nose raised to the wind.

"Still want to play?" He heard Josh say from somewhere nearby. He couldn't pinpoint his location though, just knew that he wasn't too far away.

"What's the game?" He asked, senses sharpening.

"Can't you tell?" Theo asked. Liam could hear the anticipation in it. "We've been playing for five minutes already."

"Catch us if you can," Josh taunted.

Liam's gaze narrowed. So it was like that.

Any trepidation fell away, replaced by lust and the thrill of the chase. His wolf surfaced and he took a deep breath, immediately streaking off to the right towards the woods. Their scents were strongest there, and it was soon easy to tell why. As he ran, he found more and more articles of clothing thrown aside. Theo's shirt. Josh's pants. Then his shirt a few metres later. He sprinted past them all, focused on the hunt, on getting his prize.

He could tell the minute they split up, the path forking off. Liam followed Josh's scent. He was slower, still affected by the electricity flowing through his veins. He was soon rewarded by the flash of skin through the trees, catching enticing glimpses of Josh's ass.

Putting on a burst of speed, he grabbed the chimera and shoved him against the nearest tree, immediately claiming his mouth with a growl. Josh kissed him back eagerly, wrapping around him. He was naked, and Liam's hands roamed down his side's to grip his ass, hauling him and pinning him harder against the bark.

He pulled back, but only far enough to nip at his jaw, his neck, fangs brushing up his throat. He smelled incredible, and Liam breathed him in, ears perked for any sign that Theo was nearby.

"He won't make it easy for you," Josh murmured with a breathy laugh. "He's quick."

"I don't need to chase him," Liam said confidently, eyes glowing yellow as he showed Josh his fangs in a lazy, predatory grin. "He'll come to me."

He bit at Josh's neck, rewarded instantly with a throaty moan. Liam worked his way down his chest, hands exploring Josh's incredible body as he mapped it with his lips and tongue, drawing moan after moan from the chimera's lips. A sharp bite at his nipple made him yelp, the air filling with the intoxicating scent of his desire, dripping down from the shiny tip of his cock.

"Beautiful," Liam said, catching it with his finger as he rubbed it over his slit, gathering the liquid and bringing it to his lips. Josh watched, his pupils blown wide with lust and glowing purple as he sucked it down, tongue looping around the digit as he slowly pulled it back out of his mouth.

"Fuck," Josh gasped.

A sharp intake of breath from nearby made Liam smirk. Got him. He crouched down as if he was about to go onto his knees, but at the last second, sprung to the right and into the edge of the trees. Theo couldn't react fast enough.

They rolled, Theo hissing as Liam shoved him down against the ground, pinning him in place. Theo bucked, trying to escape, but Liam was stronger than him and took full advantage, grasping his hands and pinning them above his head. Behind them, he heard Josh slowly moving closer, chuckling.

“He got you good,” Josh observed, stopping beside them. Liam didn’t need to turn his head to tell that Josh was smirking.

“Shut up,” Theo grumbled, but there was no heat to it, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he tugged uselessly at his hands.

Liam’s wolf was still close to the surface, tasting the air for Theo’s scent and dissecting it, relaying it all back to him. 

Pleasure. Lust. A healthy dose of embarrassment, probably at being caught.

“You like this,” he murmured with a flash of a grin.

Theo’s eyes darkened, shining with a stubborn glint. The embarrassment thickened. He did, but he wasn’t willing to admit it.

“Big bad Theo,” Liam crooned, a savage sort of excitement burning in his chest, making him wild, leaning in and nosing up Theo’s neck, inhaling deeply behind his ear and smirking as Theo bared it to him with a choked off whimper. “Not so bad after all.” He caged Theo’s hands with one of his own, letting the other stroke down Theo’s arm, his chest, his stomach, fingers teasing over his cock. “But still big.”

It felt good to turn the tables on him like this. Theo was always so composed, with that cocky smirk and arrogant little raise of an eyebrow. It always drove Liam mad. But now? Now he was the one getting Theo all hot and bothered, and it made him feel powerful.

Theo shivered and his hips twitched up towards him, following his touch. Josh knelt down next to Theo’s head, nudging at Liam’s hand.

He removed it, and Josh took over pinning Theo down, letting Liam sit up and take them both in.

They were both beautiful, breathtaking, even. His cock was still hard in his jeans, leaking steadily and making him shift side to side, the wet feeling uncomfortable now. Josh noticed immediately.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he purred. “Take them off.”

He nodded, glancing down at Theo, who watched him with hungry eyes as he peeled his shirt over his head and discarded it to the side.

Liam, the predator in him wide awake, noticed the way Theo’s fingers twitched as his eyes dropped to his chest.

“You want to touch,” he noted, running his hands down his chest, tugging lightly at the thick hair that covered his upper chest and pecs. Theo’s eyes followed the movement and he licked his lips. Liam smirked. He looked up at Josh, who was giving him an admiring glance.

Josh leaned forward and grasped the back of his head, pulling him in, their lips meeting for a kiss that was hungry and filthy. Josh moaned into his mouth, and Liam pulled back, looking down to where Theo was licking at Josh's cock, craning his neck to suck his head into his mouth. "Fuck yes," Josh growled, claws digging into Liam's skin and making him gasp.

Liam moved back, peeling off his jeans and briefs, drawing both pairs of eyes to the precome that dripped from the head of his cock, flooding the clearing with his bitter scent.

Part of him was embarrassed at how wet he was, but he forgot that quickly as both boys pounced on him, Theo turning the tables and pinning him down while Josh perched between his legs.

Those tiny shocks were back, Josh trailing his fingers up his inner thighs and making him shake and cry out, the moan immediately smothered by Theo who kissed him.

Theo’s tongue dipped into his mouth and Liam tried to arch up and kiss him back but Theo’s hands were firm on his shoulders, keeping him flat on the ground.

The shocks crept higher and higher up his legs until Theo had to actually fight to keep him down, Liam turning his head away to moan as he tried to buck up and away. It was intense, overwhelming in the best kind of way. His cock was weeping now, and he was closer to coming than he would like to admit, gasping and groaning helplessly when Josh brushed lightly over his balls.

“Oh god,” he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head while Josh feathered his fingers up the side of his cock, ducking his head down to lap at his slit.

“You close?” Theo asked him with a breathless laugh, still struggling to hold him. Liam was stronger than him, but he had the better position, using his weight and strength to keep him pinned.

“Fuck you,” Liam gasped, growling as he fought to get free. It was too much, too intense.

Suddenly, Josh’s hand and mouth withdrew and he looked up at Liam, licking his lips. “He’s got a mouth on him, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Theo grinned. “Always has. That’s what makes him so much fun.”

Josh studied his face, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Let’s make him howl,” he suggested, those glowing purple eyes flicking up to Theo.

Liam kept his eyes on Josh, heart racing in his chest. What was he planning? 

Theo chucked. “Do it.”

Josh knelt on one of his thighs, lips turning up in a slow grin. He sucked his finger into his mouth, and pulled it out, dripping with saliva. “Hold him.” 

Theo went from pinning him to throwing his full weight down, almost crushing his chest. Liam couldn’t do more than wheeze before his whole body jackknifed, a howl building in his chest and spilling from his lips as an electrified finger brushed over his rim and pressed inside, the shocks reverberating throughout his entire body. He came hard, fighting both chimeras as he writhed and bucked and sobbed, coming for what felt like hours, though it was probably less than a minute.

He slumped, still shuddering through the aftershocks, mind completely blank. He stared at Josh, who climbed off him and went back to kneeling between his legs, looking back at him smugly. The chimera brought his hand down to Liam’s inner thigh, the light shock making him cry out and his whole body twitch.

“Look at him,” Josh cooed. “He’s so sensitive.”

Theo leaned back, rubbing his hand down Liam’s chest, tangling in the hair between his pecs. “He is,” he agreed. He tugged and Liam gasped, his spent cock twitching against his stomach.

Josh ducked down and his lips around the head of Liam’s cock made him whimper, hands weakly trying to push him away as he twisted.

“It’s too much,” he pleaded.

“That’s nothing,” Theo told him as he picked Liam up and pulled him back against his chest, lisp nipping at his ear. “Once Josh tied me up and did that to me again and again, never quite enough that I could come. It went for hours.”

“It was beautiful,” Josh grinned, crawling after them and perching between Liam’s sprawled legs, fingers wiping at the tear tracks on his cheeks. “But so was that. You look so pretty when you come.”

Liam flushed, biting at his lip, but Josh freed it from his teeth, kissing him softly, gently coaxing his mouth open and tasting him.

He was dazed when Josh pulled away a minute later, trying to follow his lips. Theo held him tight against his chest, turning his head so that he could claim his lips as well, and Josh moved to his neck instead, sucking marks into his skin while Theo devoured him.

“You’re so hot,” Josh told him, his voice low and rough. “Can’t wait until we can have our way with you, sweetheart.”

Liam turned back towards him. “What?”

“You didn’t think we were done with you, did you baby wolf?” Theo asked him, rubbing his cock against Liam’s ass.

Liam’s cock twitched again and he bit back the moan that wanted to spill out, trembling as his ass throbbed, aching to be filled by more than just a finger. It was a foreign feeling, but not an entirely unwelcome one.

“You want that?” Josh asked him, already grinning. The sharp scent of Liam’s arousal made his answer pretty clear. 

“Yes,” he admitted. “I want that. I want you.”

Theo nipped at his ear with a growl, his hold tightening.

“Both of you,” he whispered, glancing back towards Theo. 

“Do you want to leave now?” Josh asked.

Liam looked down Josh’s body. His cock was still hard, and Liam still hadn’t had it in his mouth. It was beautiful, long and wet at the tip, just begging to be sucked.

Theo hummed at his neck, sounding amused. “No,” he said. “Not just yet. Stand up.”

Josh did so, and Theo beckoned him closer, so that Josh stood over Liam. Theo grabbed a handful of Liam’s hair and shoved him towards the other chimera, and Liam took the hint, moving closer until he was kneeling at Josh’s feet, nuzzling up the side of his cock.

Theo got up and moved to the other side, lifting up one of Josh’s legs and nudging it wider, kneeling behind him and spreading his cheeks apart.

“Oh fuck.” Above them, Josh groaned and buried his hands in Liam’s hair, bucking between their mouths.

Liam suckled at the head of his cock and licked over the bitter liquid weeping from his slit, slurping it up. He tested different things, sucking lightly, sucking hard, using his tongue up and down the sides of his cock, trying to find what would drive Josh wild.

He stared up at the beautiful boy, who had his head thrown back, lips parted on an endless stream of moans.

Liam sucked him down deeper, bobbing his head, finding a rhythm that let him breathe while still driving Josh mad, taking him deeper until his lips were stretched wide around the base of his cock and he was trying to swallow down his gag reflex.

He pulled off and coughed, saliva dripping between Josh’s cock and his mouth.

“Fuck your mouth feels so good,” Josh said breathlessly, looking down at him now.

“Yeah?” Liam asked hoarsely.

“So fucking good,” he told him, and then he moaned again. Liam could just make out Theo’s chin and the saliva dripping from it, the slurping sounds making his cheeks turn pink. It was hot.

“You have to let Theo eat you out,” Josh said, and his voice was shaking now. His body was too; Liam could feel his thighs trembling against his hands. “Feels incredible.”

“Yeah?”

Josh nodded, crying out again, and Liam dove back down, making him moan even louder. He held his mouth open as Josh started to buck, gripping his hips, his fingers digging in as he guided him deeper until Josh was fucking his mouth with wild abandon. He started swearing in a language that Liam didn’t know, but he got the gist of it as Josh’s fingers tightened in his hair and he held him down.

The bitter liquid flooded his mouth, and Liam sucked in air through his nose while sucking it down as quickly as he could. It was just about the hottest thing he’d ever experienced and he pulled away from Josh as his fingers went slack, staring up at him. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, falling back onto his ass to take the pressure off his knees, aching slightly from the hard ground.

Theo helped Josh sit and then grabbed Liam’s shirt from where it was still lying on the ground nearby, wiping his own face clean. He looked at Liam smugly, who just rolled his eyes. He was too blissed out to argue right now.

“Time to go,” Josh said a few minutes later, still looking a little winded. “We need a bed.”

“What about Theo?” Liam asked.

Theo’s cock was hard and glistening against his stomach. Theo winked at him, but Josh held Theo back with a hand on his chest.

“Theo can wait,” he told Liam.

“Hey!” Theo protested.

Josh ignored him. “I blew him while he was boosting that car and driving it to that abandoned car park.”

Liam flushed a little, imagining Josh’s head bobbing in Theo’s lap while the chimera tried to drive, those gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“Good idea,” Theo agreed, though he still looked slightly put out. “Let’s go fuck.”

He got to his feet, helping up Josh and then Liam, both of whom swayed on unsteady legs.

“My truck isn’t far,” Theo said, already stalking off. “Try and keep up.”

There was a flash of fur and then suddenly a wolf was streaking away from them.

Liam stared after him, blinking rapidly.

“Did he-”

“Yep,” Josh smirked. “Better start running.”

He took off after Theo, leaving Liam still reeling. 

“Come along,” he heard Josh call.

Liam swore under his breath. His clothes were scattered all over the clearing, but Josh and Theo had abandoned theirs so he decided to do the same, tapping into his wolf as he started to stumble and run in the direction the two chimeras had taken off in. 

He didn’t want to be left behind. He wanted to see what else these two boys had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo’s truck was already idling when Liam caught up and the back door was open, Josh gesturing him inside. He jumped in, pulling it shut behind him and Theo took off with a squeal of his tires, chuckling a little. Liam, more than a little breathless, leaned back against Josh and closed his eyes.

“You made it,” Josh murmured into his ear, sounding pleased. He settled Liam more firmly against him and started running his hands up and down his chest. Liam looked up at him, cheeks turning red.

His cock, by some miracle, was still hard, and every time Josh tugged at his chest hair, it twitched.

“So hot,” Josh purred. “Why have you waited so long to join us?”

“Probably because he thinks I’m evil,” Theo said from the front, turning the car onto an unfamiliar street.

“You did try to kill Scott,” Liam pointed out angrily.

“He survived,” Theo shrugged. 

Josh tutted, grabbing Liam’s chin and turning him back towards him, redirecting Liam’s growing ire. “You can’t blame Theo for what the Dread Doctors’ force him to do.”

Liam frowned. “Uh, yes, I can. He has a choice.”

“Comply or die,” Josh pointed out. “Hardly a choice.”

And well, Liam doesn’t have anything to say to that. He liked to think that he was noble enough to make the right decision, to die before killing anyone else, but then he imagined how his mother would feel, his stepfather, if he never came home. If they had to bury his body.

Sometimes a choice wasn't really a choice.

“The Doctor's can find us anywhere in the world in an instant. Theo chooses survival,” Josh said gently, “and so do I. And until there is a time when someone is able to defeat them for good, we can only live the best we can, and suffer the consequences of our actions.”

Liam frowned and looked away, and he heard Josh sigh, saw from the corner of his eyes as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“I only just got him back,” Josh whispered. In the front seat, Theo stiffened, and Liam glanced between them. “They beat him, badly, when he failed to kill Scott. It drew too much attention, you see, and they had to stall their plans for a while. He couldn’t walk, Liam. Even with our fast healing, it took him well over a week to recover.”

“Josh,” Theo warned.

He clearly wanted to keep talking, but instead he bit down on his lip, looking frustrated. Liam turned his body so that he was facing him, and could cup his face in his hands.

“I didn’t know,” he whispered.

“You weren’t meant to,” Theo muttered from the front, sounding annoyed. 

“It’s okay,” Josh sighed, ignoring Theo and looking up at him. “You know now. So don’t judge him too harshly, alright?”

Liam nodded, and dropped his head down so that their foreheads were touching, looking into his eyes. Suddenly, this didn’t feel like a fleeting thing anymore. It felt real, momentous, and he was gentle as he closed the last of the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a searching kiss.

Beneath him, Josh whined, clutching at his shoulders and opening his mouth to him, letting Liam stroke his tongue against his as the kiss turned steamy.

“Fuck,” he heard Theo whisper quietly, and he wrenched his lips away from Josh’s delectable mouth to look at him, groaning as Josh immediately started attacking his neck with open-mouthed bites and sucking kisses, marking up his skin.

Arousal flared in his belly and Liam closed his eyes, tipping his head back to give Josh more room.

“Tell me we’re nearly there,” Liam begged, his voice breathy, heart pounding in his chest. The whole inside of the car reeked of arousal and it was getting to him, because he could smell how turned on Theo was, could hear his heart rate spiking with every moan and whine coming from the back seat.

“Three more streets,” Theo told him, and he sounded just as desperate as Liam felt.

Josh brought his attention back with a shock to one of his nipples, and Liam jolted, letting out a loud moan, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach.

“Fuck,” he swore, panting for breath, looking down at Josh through dazed eyes. He can’t remember a time in his life when he’d felt so sensitive and needy and fucking desperate to come, and while it was surprising that it was coming from another guy, it wasn’t unwelcome. Though he’d never acted on his impulses, he’d known for a long time that he’d thought guys were just as pretty as girls were.

And fuck if these weren’t two of the prettiest guys he’d ever seen.

The fact that they actually wanted to take Liam to bed, that they wanted to, in Josh’s own words, have their way with him, made his stomach flutter with a combination of nerves and arousal. He wanted them both badly, but he’d never done anything with one guy before, let alone two, and he felt way out of his depth. Not that he had any intention of stopping this, of course. There was still that phantom ache in his ass, like it knew what was coming, like it wanted to be filled, and he wanted to know what it was like.

He wanted them to fuck him, both of them. He wanted to let himself go and just feel, and for once in his life not fucking worry about the consequences.

Maybe it was wrong, and maybe tomorrow he’d feel guilty and just hung up on it, but for right now it felt good, and right, and just exactly what he needed.

So instead of stopping, Liam gripped tight on Josh’s shoulders and leaned down to kiss him, he ground down into his lap, and he lost himself in the beautiful man below him, in the way he felt and tasted, in the sounds he made as Liam writhed on top of him.

“Can’t wait to have you,” Josh gasped as Liam kissed down his jaw. 

“Yeah?” Liam asked, urging him on with a hard suck to his pulse. “Tell me.”

“Gonna tie you up,” Josh growled. “Gonna make you cry. So pretty when you cry.”

“Fuck,” Liam groaned, burying his face in Josh’s neck to hide the flush to his cheeks. He was embarrassed by the way he was speaking but it also fucking turned him on.

He wanted to ask him what happened next, but he didn’t need to. Josh gripped a hand around his throat and pulled him up, their eyes meeting. Josh’s were purple again, fixed on his face. His hand squeezed and Liam gasped, bucking in Josh’s lap and grinding down. Josh smiled, his other hand grabbing his hip with bruising force and guiding him in a slow roll.

“Look at you,” Josh purred, examining his face with obvious delight. “God, you’re perfect.”

“Please,” he wheezed. His cock was leaking steadily now, rutting against Josh’s stomach and catching on the curls there. It wasn’t enough. He needed more.

“I’m going to tease you,” Josh said, his voice smooth and sensual. “I have so many toys for you to play with, gonna test them all, see which ones make you scream, make you beg. By the time I let you go, you’ll come just from the lightest brush of a feather over your cock.”

“Fuck, Josh,” Theo said, voice strangled. The car had stopped moving, but Liam couldn’t look away from Josh even if he wanted to. He was hypnotised, letting out breathy little whimpers with every roll of his hips down against Josh’s cock. He wanted it inside him, needed it. He ached for it.

“You like that idea?” Josh asked him, lips turning up in a devious smile.

“Yes,” he admitted hoarsely. And his toes were curling. It wasn’t enough until suddenly it was, Josh’s voice sending him higher, his thighs quivering, his mind fogging over as pleasure rolled through his body.

Only to be stopped by a vice grip around the base of his cock, Josh pulling him tight against his body as Liam’s orgasm groaned to a halt and his whole body shook.

“No,” he begged weakly, “please,” but Josh just smiled and kissed his lips, hands withdrawing.

“Take him,” Josh said gently, and the door beside them opened, Liam giving a helpless whimper as he was scooped up into strong arms, the cold air hitting his heated body and making him shiver.

“I hope you know what you’re getting into,” Theo murmured, lips brushing his forehead.

And Liam, his whole body sensitive and greedy for touch, realised that he had no idea. But it was far too late to stop now. He fucking needed their hands and mouths on his body, needed the release that Josh had just denied him, needed to be fucked until he cried. And without them, those needs would never be met.

Theo carried him inside the house, taking him down a long hallway and turning into an enormous bedroom. He didn’t get a chance to look around before Theo was gently placing him down on the bed and crawling on top of him, pressing soft, sweet kisses to his lips as he guided Liam’s hands up and above his head. Liam moaned into his mouth, writhing underneath him and groaning as his cock rubbed against Theo’s. As distracted as he was, he didn’t notice until Theo had removed his hands and sat up that he was now restrained.

He tugged at them lightly, looking up at Theo with wide eyes.

“You could break them,” he reassured him.

“Oh,” he said, tilting his head back and examining the leather straps that circled his wrists, connecting to the bedpost on either side.

“Okay?” Theo asked.

He looked back up at him, fingers curling around the straps, and nodded, then looking past him to where Josh leaned in the doorway, watching them both with an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed to be deep in thought, eyes tracking down Liam’s body.

Theo twisted to look at him as well, which caught his attention. 

“Sorry,” Josh said, offering them both an easy smile as he stepped into the room. “Trying to decide what to play with first.”

“Me, I hope,” Liam grumbled. His cock was so hard it was almost painful.

Josh laughed, moving closer to the bed and running a hand up and down his calf. “Of course, sweetheart.” His hand crept a little higher, zapping at his inner thigh and Liam jumped and moaned, drawing another laugh from the chimera. 

Liam pouted at him as he withdrew his hand, but Theo climbed off of Liam and sprawled alongside him, drawing his attention back with a kiss, his hand moving up and down Liam’s chest. It still seemed so bizarre to him, how affectionate Theo was being, how ready he was now with a kiss rather than a sarcastic comment. But Liam couldn’t help but lean right into it. He loved kissing the older boy, loved the way his breath hitched when Liam nipped at his lip, loved the soft groans he let out as Liam sucked at his pulse. 

Something about the way Theo melted under his lips made his stomach flutter with butterflies, and Liam pulled away, looking into his eyes. This close, his eyes didn’t look green anymore and he frowned as he studied them.

“What?” Theo asked him, self-consciously pushing his hair away from his face.

“What colour are your eyes?” Liam wondered out loud.

“They’re grey,” Josh told him, placing a large box on the bedside table. “They look different depending on the light, but they’re grey.”

“Oh,” Liam said, and Theo smiled at him. “They’re pretty,” he told him.

Theo just rolled his eyes, but the flush on his cheeks and the tug at his lips told him that he was pleased. 

Liam grinned at him before craning his neck to look at Josh. “What’s in there?”

“Toys,” Josh smirked.

He rummaged around inside the box, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Liam frowned. He was already restrained.

“They’re not for you,” Theo told him, looking amused at Liam’s confusion. “They’re for me.”

And he rolled onto his stomach, Liam watching with open curiousity as Josh moved up onto the bed and pulled Theo’s arms behind his back, locking his wrists in place behind his body. 

“He won’t be getting out of these,” Josh explained, looking down at Liam, eyes still glowing that tantalising purple. He ran his hands down Theo’s body, electricity flickering and making Theo bite into his lip.

Liam watched, completely entranced. Precome leaked from his cock in a steady drip, and he felt a little lightheaded from how fast his heart was racing. He needed to be touched, but he didn’t want to distract from what was happening right in front of him.

And from the gleam in Josh’s eyes as his electric hands ghosted over Theo’s ass, he clearly knew it. Theo’s eyes were closed, head thrown back and his teeth were firmly embedded into his lip. He was squirming, but he wasn’t trying to get away, he was trying to move closer, pressing his ass into Josh’s hands.

Liam bit back the needy whimper building in his chest, watching intently as Josh gripped Theo’s cheeks in his hands and spread them apart. Still looking at Liam, he leaned in, noisily sucking at Theo’s rim and making him cry out. This was the purest form of torture Liam could imagine. To feast his eyes and not be able to touch, to be left tied up while these two beautiful men toyed with each other. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he whispered, the words falling from his lips almost without thought. 

Josh released Theo, sitting up and looking at him, lip quirking up. “What is it, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Need you, Theo, something,” he complained, bucking up to show his not-insignificant issue. “I need to be filled.”

At this, Josh grinned. “Filled?”

He moved away from Theo, who sighed, grimacing as he maneuvered himself into a kneeling position. His cock was just as hard as Liam’s was, though it wasn’t as wet with precome. That didn’t mean that there wasn’t a damp spot on the bed underneath him, Liam noted, looking him up and down. Theo winked at him, and Liam flushed, looking over to Josh, who was now perusing his box again, picking things up and examining them thoughtfully.

Liam’s eyes almost bugged out at one dildo he pulled out. It was at least twice as thick as his own cock and certainly longer as well.

“Maybe a plug, to start with,” Theo suggested tactfully. “He’s a beginner, remember?”

Josh pouted at him, and Liam shivered, unable to take his eyes off the dildo, intrigued despite himself. How would something that big fit? Would it even feel good? Being stretched so wide, feeling so full...

It took a few long moments for him to realise that both boys were looking at him, and he flushed, looking between them. “What?”

“Your scent,” Theo said carefully. “It just, uh, it thickened quite a bit.”

Liam went impossibly redder, feeling like his face was on fire. God, of course the super spy chimeras would be able to scent his arousal. 

“It’s alright,” Josh told him, drawing his attention back to him, looking delighted. “We’ll work up to it.” He winked at him, setting the dildo back down in the box. The next one he pulled out was much smaller and thinner, but it still made Liam shiver with anticipation. While he’d used his own fingers, trying to explore what felt good, he’d never used anything like this before.

Theo moved closer to him and lowered himself onto his side, wriggling to get closer to him. Ducking in, he kissed Liam, stealing his attention away from Josh moving to sit between his legs, the opening of the lube audible. Liam closed his eyes and sunk into Theo’s kiss, opening his mouth when Theo coaxed it open with his tongue. He strained to get closer, the kiss deepening, his blood pounding in his ears.

He jumped as Josh zapped at his inner thigh, legs immediately spreading apart. He opened his eyes, pulling away slightly from Theo so he could watch as Josh pushed one of his legs up and to the side, baring him to his gaze. Theo kissed his jaw, slowly moving up to his ear, while Josh held his gaze, fingers walking up his thigh and shocking him each time.

The pool of precome from his leaking cock was starting to become embarrassing, but Liam couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Both of the beautiful boys were touching him, making him feel good. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

Josh gripped his thigh with one hand, probing at his rim with the other, fingers slick with lube. Liam whimpered, and Theo chose that moment to suck at his pulse, while Josh breached him with one finger, the lube letting it slip inside easily.

He held his breath, his body tensing as Josh moved it slowly in and out. The electrical current was low, but even just the slight zap everytime he pushed in was enough to make his hips twitch and his cock leak. 

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Oh god, please, Josh. More.”

“Of course sweetheart,” Josh purred. He added a second finger, and Liam gave a throaty moan, one that Theo caught with his mouth. Their kisses weren’t sweet anymore, they weren't gentle and loving. They were hungry and desperate, tongues stroking and chests heaving as they fought against their need for air. And all the while, Josh kept pushing him higher and higher, his fingers rubbing into his walls, coaxing them open, preparing him.

Theo bit at his lower lip and pulled away and Liam panted, staring up at him with a dazed expression. Theo just grinned at him, before turning away to look at Josh. The other boy pulled his fingers out and Liam groaned at the empty feeling, fingers curling into his restraints.

“Come on,” he begged. “Hurry up.”

“Impatient little thing, aren’t you?” Theo smirked.

Josh laughed, but he didn’t keep him waiting long. He held up the plug, showing it to Liam, all slicked up with lube. “You ready for this, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” he said immediately, his stomach swooping as a bolt of arousal shot up his spine. He wanted it. He wanted to feel full.

“Good boy,” Josh purred. He brought it to Liam’s ass, rubbing it up and down the crease, nudging his legs open a little wider. “Try to relax.”

He nodded, and then he had to turn his head to the side and bite into his arm as Josh slowly pressed the toy inside, in and out, a little further each time, stretching him open in a way that was completely foreign to him. Liam could feel his body trying to push it out, and he had to close his eyes and breathe through it, trying to relax like Josh had told him to.

He could feel their eyes on him, but he couldn’t look at them right now. He was just… overwhelmed. It didn’t hurt, it was just a strange sensation, compelling somehow. His nerve endings felt raw and exposed with every press of it inside his body, making him want to just - stay still - or move, or - god, he didn’t even know.

“You good?” Theo asked, sounding concerned.

He nodded, eyes clenched shut. It was inside him now, deeper than anything else ever had been, Josh still slowly but relentlessly guiding it further into his body, twisting it this way and that and spreading the lube until suddenly his body wasn’t resisting it anymore but pulling it in deeper.

Josh left it there and Liam braved a peek at him, finding his eyes glowing purple, hungry as they moved up his body to meet his gaze.

“You’re perfect,” Josh told him, his voice rough with arousal. “So fucking beautiful.”

The words made Liam reflexively clench around the toy and his cock twitched yet again, making him flush. He couldn’t ever remember being more turned on or sensitive than this, like the lightest touch would send him over the edge.

Neither of them were touching him now, but just the toy inside him was enough to keep him hovering at the edge, his body clenching around the foreign intrusion. 

No one had ever looked at him the way Josh was looking at him right now, like Liam was a feast and he was ravenous, licking his lips with obvious relish, nostrils flaring and filling with his scent. It made him writhe, made his legs fall open in invitation, made him turn and offer his neck to him.

A breathy whimper was pulled from deep inside his chest as Josh took the invitation immediately, covering his body with his own and sucking at his neck, his hands singing up Liam’s sides and up to his nipples, the twin shocks making him arch his back. He cried out Josh’s name and swore filthily as Josh kept up the assault, hurtling to the edge of his orgasm, straining to fling himself over and succumb to it.

“Don’t come,” Josh whispered into his ear, nipping at it. “If you can hold off for thirty seconds, I’ll give you a nice reward.”

“Fuck,” Liam swore, his body covered in sweat, his whole body tense. “ _ How? _ ”

Josh started murmuring his countdown in his ear, fingers circling his nipples, his body rubbing sinuously against his, their cocks sliding against each other.

Liam held his breath, tears leaking from his clenched-shut eyes as he tried to hold back his desperate need to come, tried to ignore the way every atom of his body was being electrified by this beautiful man, every touch driving him higher and higher.

“Five,” Josh said as he pushed himself up slightly, only one hand pinching at a nipple now. He moved down Liam’s body, lips trailing. “Four.”

Liam shook, his fingers clenching hard around his restraints hard enough to cut off circulation.

“Three,” Josh whispered, nipping just below his belly button with just a hint of fang. A jolt went through his body and he swallowed down a moan as it made him clench harder around the plug.

“Nearly there,” Theo soothed him, his voice sounding pained.

“Two.” He could feel Josh’s hot breath hovering over the head of his cock. He gasped.

The “one” was hummed around the head of his cock, and Liam’s eyes flew open, immediately seeking Theo’s, who looked almost as wrecked as he was, and he cried out, hips bucking up, driving his cock deeper into Josh’s mouth.

And he came. Came so hard that he felt a howl building in his chest that he had to turn and muffle into the pillow, his entire body twitching as he emptied load after load of come into Josh’s mouth, who sucked it all down like it was candy, suckling his cock until long after he was dry and making him whimper.

Josh released him with one last lick over his slit, sitting up and looking down at him. He looked pleased, his eyes dark.

“Gorgeous,” he praised him. “Such a good boy for me, weren’t you Liam?”

He couldn’t respond with anything other than a muffled assent, looking up at him with a blank expression. He felt relaxed in a way he could never remember being before, his whole body still shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“That was so fucking hot,” Theo croaked. Liam turned his head slightly to look at him, his eyes falling unbidden to his cock, rock hard and glistening with precome.

Josh smiled and pecked Theo’s cheek before moving back up Liam’s body, gripping his chin and looking into his eyes, smiling widely.

“Sweetheart,” he crooned. “Are you ready for your reward?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Tara, the bossest bitch I know. Happy birthday!

“I don’t know,” he admitted with a croak. He felt wrung out, a strange mix of exhausted and exhilarated from what had to have been the hardest orgasm of his life.

But he wasn’t done with them, not by a long shot. His wolf was awake and prowling in his chest, the hunger only growing with every touch, and the night was still young.

“Oh?” Josh asked, his thumb rubbing against his jaw. “Don’t you want to hear what it is?”

“Tell me,” he whispered, staring helplessly into his eyes, completely ensnared by the electric purple of them and hanging on his every word.

“You see,” Josh told him with a conspiratorial grin, “our boy Theo here likes being edged, likes being pushed to the point of no return and then hauled back from it.”

Liam looked at Theo, who flushed at Josh’s words, his gaze turning away. Josh had edged him in Theo’s truck and he’d been overwhelmed by sensation. It wasn’t hard to imagine becoming addicted to that rush of give and take, surrender and domination. 

Josh’s mouth moved to his ear as Liam’s eyes roved Theo’s body, watching the flush move down his chest with every word. “He likes being touched, slowly at first, just fingertips tracing over his skin, soft, sweet kisses to his skin, gentle licks and sucks.” 

To illustrate, he licked around the shell of Liam’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and Liam shivered at the sensation. He’d never realised how sensitive that area was before.

“Do you tie him up?” Liam had to ask, voice hoarse.

Theo’s eyes flew back to his, staring at him in shock. Liam took note of his elevated heartbeat, the sheen of sweat on his skin, the thick scent of his arousal and the wet head of his cock. He was getting even more turned on by the moment, starting to shift restlessly.

“I do,” Josh confirmed, nipping at his earlobe before kissing up his jaw. He turned to look at Theo as well, their cheeks pressed together. “He has a beautiful body, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes,” he whispered immediately. There was no denying that Theo was hot. Even when he’d mistrusted him, he’d acknowledged somewhere in the back of his mind that he found the chimera attractive.

“Standing, sitting, or lying down?” Josh asked. It took Liam a few baffled seconds to realise that Josh wasn’t addressing him.

Liam watched with rapt fascination at the way Theo’s throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously. “Standing,” he said, voice thick with desire. “I want to be standing.”

He felt Josh’s smile against his cheek. “How long can you last on your feet?”

Theo licked his lips. “A while.”

Was he dreaming right now? Liam wanted to pinch his arm to make sure, because this was like something out of a wet dream, fantasies he never even knew he had coming to life right in front of his eyes. Was Josh seriously going to tie Theo up and edge him until his legs gave out?

Josh pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then pulled away. Liam laid back and watched as he maneuvered Theo to the edge of the bed, untying his cuffs from each other so that he could bring one hand and then the other above his head.

Liam hadn’t noticed that Josh’s bed was a four poster when he’d first entered the room. In his defense, he’d been quite distracted at the time, but now he watched as Josh pulled out two ropes to secure Theo’s arms above either side of his head, looping them around the top of the post and tying it off so that Theo was up on his toes, completely helpless.

He sat up, eyes tracing over Theo’s shoulders and the muscles of his back, drinking in the sight greedily as his gaze swept lower. Theo’s ass was round, his thighs thick. Liam wanted to touch him so badly his hands tingled with it.

Josh tightened the rope just a bit more and then stood back to admire his work, looking everything over with a critical eye. His gaze met Liam’s over Theo’s shoulder and he smirked at him, beckoning him forward.

“You can touch him.”

Liam eagerly moved forward, kneeling behind Theo’s body. Theo looked at him over his shoulder, eyes lidded, and Liam brought his hand up, tracing it softly down his spine. The chimera shivered, and Liam took that as an invitation to keep exploring, whispering his fingertips over his skin, mapping out every hard muscle of his impressive back, enjoying the way the chimera shuddered at his gentle touches. It made him feel powerful, the way Theo responded to him.

“This body was made to be worshipped,” Josh said from in front of Theo, his voice husky. “Wouldn’t you agree, Liam?”

“Yes,” he responded instantly, his cock giving a valiant twitch as Theo’s breath hitched. “He’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful,” Josh echoed, stepping forward and wrapping both hands around Theo’s face, claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss that Liam watched from over his shoulder, feeling hot. 

Theo strained against his bonds to get closer to Josh, moaning into his mouth. Liam moved closer to watch, pressing his body along Theo’s back and pressing soft kisses along his shoulder, his fingers drifting down his sides.

Every brush of his fingers made Theo lean harder against him, and Josh pulled away, eyes dropping to watch as Liam’s fingers rubbed circles into Theo’s hips, just shy of where Theo wanted them. His skin was so warm and soft; Liam couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get enough of him.

For now he ignored Theo’s bobbing cock, slipping his hands further south, mouth watering at how thick and powerful his thighs were. He wanted to kiss them, nibble his way up and down them, feel their weight wrapped around his head.

But that would have to be for another time. He had to content himself with just touching, feeling the way the muscles rippled against his light touches.

“Fuck,” Theo whispered, his voice sounding desperate already. Liam smiled against his skin, sweeping his hands up a little higher, pressing them against Theo’s belly and holding him against his body, pressing open mouthed kisses up his neck until Theo craned his neck around for a kiss that was ravenous. Liam kissed him back with all of the desire he could muster, tongue sweeping into his mouth as they both moaned.

Theo was pulled away from his mouth, his surprised cry immediately swallowed by Josh, who dominated his mouth, plastering along his front so that Theo was sandwiched between their bodies. Liam kept kissing every bit of Theo’s skin that he could reach, his hands grasping harder now, more demanding as he massaged Theo’s skin, grabbing his hips hard and rutting his hardening cock against his gorgeous round ass.

It didn’t seem to matter that only minutes earlier he’d come so hard he’d almost black out. His cock was already swelling back to hardness, making him feel dizzy with desire, the primal hunger stirring in his belly and making his blood boil. 

It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, this need, this overpowering skin hunger that just wanted to melt into another body and claim it, that can’t get enough of the feel of another body writhing against his own. It wasn’t even sexual, as such. Liam wanted to make Theo feel good, certainly, but he also wanted to bury his nose behind his ear and breathe him in, he wanted to fold his body around his in a protective cocoon, he wanted to smooth his sweat-slick hair away from his face and soothe him.

He gave into all of those urges, pulling Theo into a tight embrace and nosing into his neck, the beast inside him all but purring as he pulled in lungfuls of his scent. Theo moaned, going limp in his hold, and Liam gentled him through his surrender, murmuring into his ear and rubbing his fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, pressing more kisses into his skin, watching with hooded eyes as Josh dropped to his knees in front of Theo, his purple eyes blazing hot with approval and desire. “I’ve got you. Let go, Theo. Let yourself feel.”

He felt Theo’s shudder in his bones as Josh swallowed his cock down to the root, staying there for a few moments before pulling off again, tongue stroking around the head. Theo whimpered and Liam continued to pet his hair, telling him how beautiful he was, how perfect, while Josh slowly bobbed on his cock.

It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen, and Liam couldn’t help but rub his cock against Theo’s ass, teasing himself as much as anything, but he needed the friction, needed an outlet for the lust that was doing its damn near best to rob him of all reason. 

But the way Theo was starting to buck into Josh’s mouth and then arch back against him, writhing between them, was quickly becoming too much for him. His kisses against Theo’s neck became open-mouthed sucks, his fangs dropping and scraping over the skin. Theo whimpered but didn’t stop moving, just baring his neck, letting Liam’s ravenous mouth move higher as he rubbed against Liam’s body with sinuous rolls of his hips.

Theo’s cries got louder and louder, his thighs quivering, thrusts turning erratic.

“Josh,” he choked out. “Josh, stop-”

And he did, pulling off of Theo’s cock with a pop and gripping him around the base. Theo slumped back against Liam, breathing hard like he’d just run a marathon, face turned away from both of them. His skin was flushed halfway down his chest, slick with sweat, and he smelled intoxicatingly of desire and frustration.

Josh smirked as he met Liam’s wild gaze.

“Again,” he said, eyes gleaming with satisfaction as he resumed sucking on Theo’s cock, his fingers sliding up Theo’s body to pinch at his nipples, the lightest touch of electricity making Theo jolt and groan, hips bucking furiously into Josh’s mouth. Liam could only watch in awe and growing desperation as Josh continued to edge the chimera, the time between each edge growing shorter and shorter until Josh could barely touch Theo with how sensitive he was, with how close he was to hurtling over the point of no return.

It was at this point that Josh stood and backed away, licking his lips and fisting his own dripping cock in his hand, raking his eyes up and down Theo’s body.

He motioned Liam over to him, and he pressed a final kiss to Theo’s neck, purple from his sucking and biting before sliding off the bed to join him. 

Josh pulled him in for a kiss that was hard and passionate, claiming his mouth and dominating it. Liam growled into his mouth, their tongue tangling, his hands moving up Josh’s body to grip his hair and pull him closer.

“Fuck,” he heard Theo whisper under his breath.

He turned to watch him and Josh kissed down his neck, sucking hard at his racing pulse and making Liam gasp, his knees weakening just a little. Fuck but Josh had a magical mouth.

And magical hands. He groaned as Josh’s electrified hand gripped his cock and slowly pumped it, the tiny shocks making him shudder. His toes started to curl, his balls getting tight. He was already far too close as it was.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned Josh.

Josh just grinned as he pulled away. Liam couldn’t help the whine that slipped from his lips, but he didn’t have long to complain, as Josh manhandled him back over to Theo, his hands like iron at his hips as he brought their weeping cocks together.

Both of them cried out, and Liam curled his hands around the backs of Theo’s thighs, pulling him into him and gasping into his neck at the pleasure that raced up and down his spine with every hard rub of their cocks. Josh zapped at his ass, and he cried out, moving faster, harder, the slickness of their precome making the glide easy.

“Who’s gonna come first?” Josh asked with a dark chuckle. “Who’s gonna give in?”

Liam choked out a “fuck you” and was rewarded with another zap, moaning as it made his whole body jolt. Josh had put a lot into that one and it stole his breath away. Josh gave a wicked laugh and did it again, and Liam whimpered, bucking into Theo with a feverish desperation. He was so close that he could practically taste his release in the air, the scent of sex thick in the air and stealing away the last vestiges of his control.

“Liam,” Theo whined, eyes wide and glowing gold, fangs heavy in his mouth. 

He couldn’t help it then. He crashed their mouths together, uncaring of their fangs as he kissed him hungrily, hips pistoning as he rubbed their cocks together. Theo snarled into his mouth, bucking into him with the same frantic need.

They exploded. Liam couldn’t say who came first. His gaze went white for what felt like forever, sandwiched between Theo and Josh, trying to suck in air as his entire body vibrated through a release that didn’t seem to end, their come dripping down his chest and stomach onto the floor below them. 

It took him a long time to realise that the reason it was so hard to breathe was because his fangs were buried in Theo’s collarbone, blood welling into his mouth.

He pulled away, stumbling on legs that didn’t want to hold him. Josh picked him up and deposited him on the bed, pressing a kiss to the middle of his forehead.

Liam watched with heavy eyelids as Josh let Theo out of his restraints, helping him to sit on the edge of the bed. Theo slumped, rubbing at his wrists, and Josh ducked into the bathroom, returning with a few damp cloths. Tenderly, Josh wiped down Theo’s chest, stomach and cock, soothing the chimera as he whimpered. The second cloth wiped at his collarbone and then was pressed down against it, Josh looking at the wound with a closed expression. His eyes flicked to Liam and then back at Theo, and Liam bit at his own lip, suddenly nervous.

Had he done something wrong?

Once cleaned up, Josh helped Theo move up the bed and then turned to Liam, using the final cloth to clean him as well. His touches were gentle, but Liam hissed at them regardless, suddenly feeling sympathy for Theo. If he was this sensitive, he hated to think how the chimera was feeling.

Josh smiled down at him and then left them there, returning to the bathroom. He heard water running as Josh rinsed out the cloths, and Liam rolled towards Theo, holding himself up on one elbow. He looked up at Liam, eyes carefully blank.

Liam bit at his lip, feeling unsure. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, searching his gaze for any hint of how the chimera was feeling. 

“I’m fine,” Theo said, his voice husky.

Liam’s head turned as Josh re-entered the room. He paused at the end of the bed, looking between them before rolling his eyes.

“You claimed him,” he told Liam matter-of-factly.

Liam just blinked. He didn’t know what that meant.

“The bite,” Josh prompted. “Both of you coming? The white light that practically blinded us? Ring a bell?”

He frowned. “I think so?”

Josh just shook his head with a chuckle. “Trust you to claim someone without even knowing what you were doing.” He didn’t look pissed off, just amused.

“What does it mean?”

“It means I’m yours now,” Theo said, sounding exhausted suddenly. Liam turned to look at him, a wave of possessiveness rising in his chest. It felt right. 

“Mine?” he asked, his voice low.

Theo met his gaze, some of the mask falling away. “Yours,” he agreed. He fell into Theo’s gaze, satisfaction emanating from every pore. He certainly hadn’t planned this, but he wasn’t sorry either.

“The question is,” Josh said, drawing their attention away from their intense staring match, “what happens next?”

Liam tilted his head slightly, considering him. “Next?”

Josh shot him an exasperated look. “You’ve put a bit of a spanner in the works, wouldn’t you agree?”

He frowned at Josh, and then at Theo, looking between them. Realisation dawned. “Oh shit,” he whispered.

Intentional or not, he’d put a spike right between Josh and Theo. Who had been together before he’d joined the picture. Who were probably in a relationship, and just playing with him as a one time thing, not-

Not forever.

“Oh,” he said again, sadness making him turn in on himself. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I never meant-”

Josh held a hand up, stopping the words in their tracks. He looked at Theo, who just shrugged, still looking tired and just done with everything. It made something in his chest shrivel, guilt sinking like a stone. He’d fucked everything up.

Theo reacted automatically, pushing himself up and reaching for him with one hand, linking their fingers together. His expression was pained and reluctant and Liam stared at him, trying to work through what exactly was happening. Was Theo reacting to his emotions?

He glanced at Josh for confirmation who just sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Messy,” he complained quietly. 

Theo growled as Liam’s misery deepened. “Shut up,” he snapped at Josh, hauling Liam closer to him. Liam closed his eyes and breathed him in, face automatically tucking into his neck. He smelled good, and Liam nuzzled into him, lips accidentally brushing over the bite wound.

Theo keened, his entire body shuddering and melting into him and Liam went still, sucking in the delectable scent of Theo’s desire.

He was prevented from sucking against the wound like his wolf so desperately wanted to by Josh picking him up and depositing him on his other side, placing himself as a wall between the two of them.

Theo snarled at him, reaching for Liam, and Josh snapped at him with his fangs, making him retreat, eyes calculating.

“Stop it, both of you,” Liam begged. “Don’t fight because of me. I couldn’t stand it.”

Josh glanced back at him, eyes unreadable. Theo stopped as well, looking at Liam.

“I didn’t mean to come between you,” he said, shifting uncomfortably under their hard stares. “I would never have done it if I’d known.”

Theo shrank back at that, and Liam stared at him, startled. Why did he look so upset?

He started to rise, but Josh grabbed Theo before he could slink away, forcing him back down onto the bed.

“No,” he said firmly. “No running away from this. We’ve got to talk about it.”

Theo glared at him, but even Liam could see the way his lower lip was starting to wobble. His chest clenched so hard it actually hurt, and Theo made a wounded noise, clutching at his own chest.

“Why am I surrounded by idiots?” Josh asked the ceiling.

Liam glared at him, starting to get angry. Theo was there hurting and Josh wasn’t letting him go to him, he wasn’t explaining anything. “Josh,” he growled.

“You claimed Theo,” Josh told him. “He hasn’t claimed you. So you have to decide what you want to do, Liam. Do you walk away and let the bond fizzle out, or do you complete it and tie yourself to him too?”

He blinked. Why would he walk away? Theo was gorgeous and he was  _ his _ . But-

“What about you?” he asked.

Josh frowned at him. “What about me?”

Liam looked at him like he was an idiot. “You and Theo. You’re together.”

Josh shrugged, face shuttering. “I’ll have to live with it, I guess.”

Liam looked at Theo, and not even Josh was able to stop him as he moved around him to pull Theo into his arms. Theo shuddered as he folded around him. He didn’t cry, but his whole body trembled in Liam’s fierce embrace.

They were both hurting him, but Liam couldn’t figure out how.

“Talk to me,” he whispered. “What do you want, Theo?”

He shook his head, and Liam sighed, soothing his hands up and down Theo’s back. He was no good at this stuff. 

He knew he wanted Theo, he knew that watching him and Josh together wasn’t something that he wanted to lose. He also didn’t want to split them up, but he had no idea how any of this claiming stuff worked.

“Can it only be between two people?” he asked Josh.

Josh’s eyes widened. “What?”

Theo went very, very still in his arms, as if he was holding his breath.

“This bond thing,” Liam said, searching Josh’s face. “Can it only be between two people, or can it include you as well?”

“I-” Josh hesitated, looking floored. “I actually don’t know.” He looked at Theo, who still wouldn’t meet his gaze, biting at his lip nervously. He’d never known Theo to be so quiet. Not that he knew him that well, really. Mostly he’d just glared at him a lot while Stiles made him follow him around, sure that he was up to something. 

And he hadn’t been wrong, had he? But still, it was hard to reconcile that cocky, self-assured man with this vulnerable one clinging to him and trying to clamp down on his emotions. They leaked out around the edges though, and this close Liam could practically taste them on his tongue, the slightest hints of want and hope and frustration.

Liam tilted his chin up, forcing Theo to look at him. 

“Cards on the table, Raeken,” he said quietly. “Do you want this?”

Theo’s eyes are shuttered. “It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“Theo,” Josh warned, “we’ve talked about this.”

“It doesn’t,” he insisted angrily. “I’ll die either way.”

Liam’s heart stopped. “Die?”

Theo snarled his frustration and pushed him away, stalking into the bathroom. This time, Josh didn’t stop him.

“Did you mean it?” he asked, voice unsteady.

“Yes,” he said absent-mindedly, still listening to Theo as he heard water running in the bathroom. “Why is he angry? What does he mean he’ll die either way?”

“The Doctors,” Josh said with a sigh. “If they think he doesn’t belong to them anymore then they’ll kill him.”

“I won’t let them,” Liam said immediately, that possessiveness rising up again.

Josh smiled. “I wish that was an option,” he said, and now he sounded wistful. “Theo’s been trying to get away from them his entire life. They can find him anywhere he goes.”

Liam could concede that the Dread Doctors terrified him, but he’d be damned if he’d let them come between whatever was going on here.

“Then we bring him back, right?” he asked Josh. “The same way he brought you and the others back.”

Josh looked thoughtful. “Maybe,” he said. “I don’t really know how it all works. I can try snooping, I guess.”

“I just-” Liam hesitated, looking at Josh and then away, his cheeks flushing red. “I don’t want to let this go. I don’t even know what it is, really. I just know it feels right.”

The other chimera looked at him, eyes hooded to hide his expression. “With Theo?” he asked.

He shook his head. “With both of you,” he insisted. “Don’t you feel it, the way we fit together? The way our animals call to each other?”

“No,” Josh said, voice carefully even, “but then, I’m a science experiment, not a werewolf.”

Liam knew he was right about this. The certainty sat deep in his bones, his instincts screaming at him. To claim. To close the bond. To finish what they’d started.

“This is right,” he said to Josh, before looking at Theo, standing in the doorway, his face damp from the water he’d splashed on it. “I want to close the bond. Are you in?”


End file.
